Garrett Praven
Garrett (or Garyt) Christopher Praven-Vilkarov (Gaer-rhett Praey-venn), is a Werewolf Noble and Senator of the Tsardom of Canifis. He is the son of Zavak Praven and an Asgarnian woman named Cristina Bennett. He is also the father of Kolya Praven, and Nikola Praven. As such, he had inherited his mothers hair and eye color, rather than having the odd eyes, up until his coming of age. Once a hedonist and an assassin for his own personal vendetta and glory, he has since calmed down and held the title of Alpha of the Pravens, and is currently the Alpha of the Vilkarov Pack in Canifis. As well as familial/pack titles, Garrett has also held the titles of the Baron of Khazard, and the Baron of Faye. Rarely seen by the public eye these days, Garrett has since been trying to start a proper family, with his love interest, Cierra Myth. Garrett is roleplayed by Matt. Biography Origins and Early Life Garrett was born to a human woman, and his werewolf father, Zavak, one of the Praven brothers. Until the latter months of the age his eighteenth year, his existence was unknown to most of the Pravens, save for his father. Garrett was to be sent off to train alongside his family, on order of Zavak. But, his mother had other plans for him. She sent him off, instead, to the White Knights in Falador to be trained. She knew full well, what he was. The caravan that Garrett had been delivered in was captured by a group of, instead, bandits. Garrett was taken in by these Bandits, and raised alongside them, as the son of their leaders, a couple. From then on, he was taught to fight, and was taught in guerilla tactics. Despite this, they never knew how to treat him like a son, and therefore, he remained alienated with them. When he was thirteen, Garrett's father, Zavak, came looking for him. A cruel, shrewd and brutal man, Zavak and his men came down upon the camp, firstly, thinning their numbers with crossbow fire, and then charging in. The men followed by a full-fledged Werewolf, and soon enough, the couple that had raised Garrett, were dead. Garrett didn't resist, and he was gladly taken alongside his father, to be trained for real, as a Nightshade. The Return of the Family Five years time after training, Zavak returned to Varus' house in Varrock, looking for Varus, as well as the little Dwarf, who was asleep on the table. Garrett was following closely, and entered the house, the other Praven's, mostly Varus were weary of his presence, the fact that Zavak had not told any of his brothers about his son. However, he was accepted, as Zavak and Garrett had very similar facial features, the only real difference being the hair color, Garrett having willow brown, while Zavak has black hair. He eyed the various family members, spacing out lightly, thinking about the future, and the meeting was soon concluded. The Praven-Cut Alliance Varus came and visited The Cuts, yet the only one there to greet him would be Garrett's soon to be best friend, Matt Bowie. There, Varus and Matt sealed the future alliance of the Cuts and Pravens. Garrett soon came to visit as well, finding it, due to Varus telling him about the encounter. Matt stood out there with his father Crowley, and one of the Cut Enforcers, one of the Cut's guards, scarcely seen anywhere outside of the Usual Spot. Garrett arrived, and the group looked at him for a while before going on a short mission, Crowley and the Cut Enforcer staying behind. Garrett and Matt travelled together, simply to hunt unweary targets for the contract given to them by their Mahjarrat patron. Garrett was somewhat startled by Matt's cursed eye, but was not as frightened later. They quickly found several targets, each taking out one for themselves, the unweary couple were roaming Port Sarim, likely going to make love. As they were passing, the man tried to start some trouble with them. The couple were both seeminglly intoxicated, and eventually started to the couple trying to brawl with them. The couple revealed themselves to be none other than supposed members of the Nightshade (later revealed to be only people to make the Nightshade look bad.) They were quite skilled, starting out as a hand to hand fight, Garrett fought the girl, who in Garrett's opinion fought better than the man. However, Matt and Garrett both pulled out their respective weapons, Matt's being his scimitars, and after about five minutes of fighting, the two fake Nightshades died. Soon enough, Garrett and Matt found themselves in Canifis Bar with Cralix, and many other members of the Cuts. The two began chasing off one of the Cuts, Blade, due to his constant insultating of Vyri, Matt's girlfriend. Vyri soon beat the shit out of Blade, and soon Matt shot him, then Cralix, and others. A man named Richard intervened outside of the bar, and eventually they ended up cornering Richard, a man with an eye that could apparently see the future, also known as Wrath. Soon they diffused the situation, and Alfred Klios, note, by himself came to try to Threaten the Cuts, even though his only ally was Cralix, and Cralix wouldn't help Alfred due to the fact of Garrett, and other Pravens being on the side of the Cuts. Garrett and Matt had run out of teleport tablets, and neither of them were capable of producing any magic. This caused them to have to walk from Draynor, all the way to the Salve, missing the battle between the Foryx and the Cut-Praven-Myreque alliance, two lay dead from the Cut side, while many from the Foryx died as well, eventually Lothorian and Roesmarie were forced to retreat, as the rest of their forces had been decimated. Garrett and Matt arrived as Lothorian and Rosemarie fled, the allies soon left, deeming Burgh De Rott too much of a dump for even the Myreque to operate within, other than the fact that the buildings and other structures had been completely obliterated in the fight that had taken place. The war was decided with nearly one battle, and now the Cuts are once again, free to operate within Morytania. However, by mutual decision, only certain members are allowed across the Salve. A New Day, and Anglia The Pravens had continued their residence in Canifis Bar, since the Kinshra had opted out due to fear of their men being slain, as the new "laws" that had been placed by the Foryx, they had become the Bar's unofficial guard force, if you will, Cralix being the primary lead of the Pravens, the others follow closely. Soon enough, they returned to their normal shenanigans, Cralix entering the bar, returning with Garrett. They had seen Alfred Klios enter the bar, and Cralix and Klios being quite old friends, wondered if he would be having any trouble. Klios was, not so much in trouble, but he was indeed caught up in a quarrel with two members of the Mallavian Coven, one named Catherine, and another named Sonja, with whom Garrett was a friend of. They simply watched, almost zoning out as the two escaped, really just thinking about what they were going to eat for dinner and what not. Soon they had a conversation with Klios on a ritual to turn men and other humanoids into werewolves. Soon they were joined by three Sicarius, the werewolf Ra'agor, the Minotaur who had also been dubbed 'Legion', and two Cuts, Blade, and Axel. The Sicarius watched them, throwing various insults, the situation led to small bits of hostility between Klios and the Sicarius. Cralix and Garrett kept their cool, while Ra'agor tried to keep his aura of indifference. The situation was likely to get messy when Cassius, one of the Sicarius approached Cralix and got in his face. The situation would likely have caused the end for Cassius. Another Sicarius ascended the stairs, Orannis, likely one of the friendlier members, a higher ranking Sicarius. He ordered the Sicarius, the bigger brute Sicarius having left, leaving only Cassius and the other one, known as Ricky. Garrett simply nodded politely, as they were soon joined by Zavak, Garrett's father. Zavak called Garrett to a meeting with one of the members of Anglia, in a manor owned by Anglia. They spoke for a short time, and then moved to gather their men, preparing for war with Aztarwyn's Cruor. Garrett and his best friend, Matt Bowie founded what they would now call, the Windblade Company, which would serve as the unofficial hub for the alliance between the Praven and the Cuts, adopting a new uniform for it as well. The Windblade, in public, are thought by the public to be Armadylean by nature, but in truth, they only loosely follow Armadyl, and their calm personalities are a feign for their true chaotic side. After a night of hanging out at Canifis Bar, the two Windblade brothers returned to the Usual Spot, and talked about random things, Matt then revealed what Cralix had told him about his heritage, being that of a Werewolf. Garrett would now be under the impression that he was a full werewolf, which he thought, explained his glowing eyes and slight pain he had been experiencing. Garrett has become a full Windblade, he and Matt have started recruiting people, and having had some problems along the way with fellow members of the Cuts, that being Vyri and Axel Renisarri. Garrett has no faith in their relationship, but he keeps his faith in the one he considers brother. Garrett now travels along with Matt, though the two split to do certain types of reconaissance missions, and scouting, along with recruitment, recruiting several different characters like Saric Hawke, Pestis, Fairfax, Brand Alfones, Coyote and Gabriel Everric, who has become Pain. Garrett also traveled with his father, Zavak to recieve the land from Rabican Leroux and Violet Vekon, now having the gift of the Khazard Territories as a Fief, in the name of Cralix Praven. Garrett has placed items and claimed residence there, though he's not fond of staying there and has now gone to search for something to quench his boredom. He has begun to travel along with Matt, and may or may not be placed as the 19 year old Regent. How now, the Windblade and the Praven have now left Khazard due to the mounting conflicts between North and South Kandarin, though still showing their utter support for Queen Violet Vekon, and her chosen husband, Rabican Leroux. Personality and Traits Garrett is a proud, headstrong, generous, enthusiastic, ambitious, and charismatic warrior, and archer, though he keeps this hidden away by a stoic mask when in public. Although he was raised as a thief and cutthroat, he was one of the few that did not partake in killing. In all reality, he regrets what actions he was forced to do, and is by personality definition, more of a hero than a killer, and has a distinct love of danger. Though, he is still inclined to chaos. He is slightly more merciful than most of his family, and refuses to kill an innocent person, for moral reasons. At the age of 18, in the years that he has been with Zavak, he has had many relationships, and almost all of them have ended partially due to his royal personality, and perhaps his semi-hedonistic lifestyle. He is a killer, and won't hesitate to bring down an enemy, if his life, or someone he cares abouts life is threatened by an outside force. Nowadays, Garrett has since mellowed out. He has settled down, and plans to raise a family, including the son he didn't know he had, Kolya. Appearance Garrett stands at 6'3", with a light amount of facial hair, usually amounting to stubble. It grows back exceedingly quick due to his Werewolf heritage. He keeps his hair slicked back, and sometimes spiked up, it really depends on the situation, sometimes even down. He has cerulean blue eyes, lower cheekbones, and a bright smile. He is rather slender, and tall, yet well muscled, and is surprisingly absent of long and furry hair, except for on his face. Notable Relations *'Cierra Myth'- Garrett's lover. The two met when he recruited her to the Emperor's failed Crusade. *'Zavak Praven'- Zavak is the father of Garrett, and, usually a distant sentry of him as well. Garrett is glad to have him as a father. *'Anthunav'- A shaky acquaintance of Garret's, a man who he isn't sure what to think of. *'Cralix Praven'- Cralix is one of the people Garrett respects the most, due to his skill and strength, and the kindness that he shows others. *'Varus Praven'- Varus is the deceased Uncle of Garrett. The two had a shaky relationship, for the most part. *'Chris Praven'- Chris is an uncle of Garrett, and the two have only gone on a couple of missions together. *'Kolya Praven'- Garrett's son by a Werewolf woman named Alenka. The two remain rather alienated. *'Nikola Praven'- Garrett's youngest son by a woman named Natalia. *'Luka Waters'- Garrett's son by Rebekah Ivailo, a Saradominist raised monk. *'Selene Praven'- Garrett's adoptive sister. *'Pyotr Praven'- Garrett's adoptive brother, and biological cousin. *'Blade'- Garrett has an intense dislike of Blade, and sees him as a stigma, due to Blade being a malicious killer and an overconfident little girl, and the fact that he throws constant insults to everyone. He's also not too fond of how Blade kills his victims, sloppily, ungracefully and lacking subtlety. Gallery Garrett, Matt and Vyri.png|The Windblade Uniform, and Vyri Garret Praven.png|Garrett in the old Praven Nightshade Uniform Garrett the Praven.jpg|Garrett the first time he entered Wolf Form, in the Haunted Woods Praven-Cut Alliance.png|Matt, Garrett and Chris Trivia *Garrett's personality would be considered that of the most Royal of the Zodiac, in real life, that of the Leo sign. *Garrett's name was anglicized when he was born, and then it became more Slavic, as he returned to his roots in Canifis. Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Warrior Category:Misthalin Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Morytania Category:Cursed Category:Neutral Category:Organized Crime Category:Bastard Category:Protagonist Category:Praven Category:Zamorakian Category:Hunter